The present invention relates to two-component cartridge systems for viscous fluids, and more particularly to a resealable two-component cartridge for storing and dispensing reactive materials that are stored separately and mixed upon expulsion from the cartridge.
Dual dispenser cartridges for two-component reactive material systems, such as epoxy glue, molding compounds, foams and sealants are known and typically have a pair of parallel conjoined syringes, i.e., having a pair of barrels for independently storing two different components and a corresponding pair of conjoined plungers that are slidable in the barrels in piston fashion. When the plungers are simultaneously pushed into the pair of parallel conjoined barrels, the two different materials of the two-component system are simultaneously and proportionally ejected at the outlet end of the syringe pair. In simple, non-commercial systems, the ejecta is most likely to be deposited upon a surface whereon it can be mixed, e.g., by a paddle. Commercial systems typically utilize a nozzle which is threaded onto the outlet and which may include a static mixer. In either case, it remains an objective to improve the simplicity and economy of design of the cartridge, to provide an effective cap that can be removed and replaced to store unused materials and to maintain the separation of chemically reactive components until they are dispensed for their intended purpose, i.e., to prevent cross-contamination. Cross-contamination is known to result in the unintentional chemical reaction between the reactive components resulting in plugging of the cartridge and spoilage of the contents.
The problems and disadvantages associated with the conventional techniques and devices utilized to store and dispense two-component reactive material systems are overcome by the present invention which includes a cartridge system for simultaneously dispensing two component materials with a cartridge having a pair of reservoirs, each for holding one of the two component materials. The cartridge has an outlet with two passageways therein, a first of the two passageways communicates at one end with the first reservoir and the second of the two passageways communicates at one end with the second reservoir. The cartridge system includes a cap having a pair of plugs extending from a surface thereof. The pair of plugs are attached to the outlet with a first of the plugs sealing the first passageway and a second of the plugs sealing the second passageway. The first and second plugs are detachable from the outlet to permit dispensing the component materials and are reinsertable into the first and second passageways, respectively, to reseal the cartridge after the materials have been dispensed.